Tarnished Gold
by Hyperactive Waterworks
Summary: Kagome, a beauty of nature, falls in love with a mysterious man out of the Bayou...He seems ghost-like with his swift movements and Romantic soul...[InuKag]COMPLETED
1. Prologue

Prologue:: Kagome, au fille du naturel or the nature girl, was what people in the small Cajun town called her. She was a graceful beauty of raven hair , and soulful brown eyes, that you could become entranced by. She was the most beautiful creature any man had ever seen. Her skin, was flawless and smooth as silk. Her hair reached her mid-back and complemented her facial features. Men from round the town would ask for her hand in marriage, but being only 17, and extremely shy, she always denied.  
  
The two men who would swoon over her beauty the most, were, the poor fisher Hojo, and the mayors son, Kouga.  
  
Kouga had gotten many men to stop asked Kgome to have their children with them by telling them that she was 'HIS' woman. Hojo tried to be unique, and gave her dried lizard skins as a bouquet.  
  
But Kgome wasn't going to fall head over heels, with just 'some' man. He had to be handsome, educated, polite, and make her laugh. And not one man in the entire town made her feel remotely in love. Her mother used to tell her of the story of The sad fisherman who died in the swamp behind their home ,because his lover had left him, and supposedly ran into the bayou.  
  
Kagome, age 6 when hearing this tale ,was entranced at the fact of somebody loving another so much, they would kill themselves for it. Her mother said he was very handsome, and till this day was still looking for his love. Kagome, for 11 years, went into the swamp, looking for her "ghostly prince". She found an deserted pool of large, semi-warm water that sparkled with the sun's prism's of light and danced across the water. Kagome charmed everything with her voice, humans, animals an plants alike. She could help a wounded bird heal itself by humming a tune. And her voice could bring a dead plant back to life.  
  
Her little piece of paradise, was were she went to get away from everything. Yet she didn't know that this particular pond, was were she would meet the most charming man she had ever met, who made her wonder what love really was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN::this is my first fanfic, sooo yeah, review if you like, flame if you don't etc.etc. yeah but trust me, the prologue might suck like shit and it will get a little more lemony in future chappie's so review yeah!!!  
  
-Hanyouluverr 


	2. Chapter One

Tarnished Gold Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. **cries**  
Chapter One **~~**~~**~~**  
  
Kagome was walking gracefully, and queitly,as always, not a step out of line to her home. Her classes had just ended, announcing graduation in a few days. Her classes were almost over, and that meant a break from everything, Including Kouga and Hojo. "Kagome! wait up darling!" she heard Kouga yell.  
  
'well, speak of the devil...' Kagome thought, while walking a little faster. "Kagome..."Kouga had grabbed Kagome to make her face him eye-to-eye. "Why do you keep refusing my proposal?? I demand an explanation!" He almost shouted at her.  
  
**sigh**"because Kouga, I'm not ready for marriage, and your...just..not..my..type...."she said mumbling the last part to him. "WHAT! I am so your type Kagome , and I'll prove it to you" He said running off. **sigh*'good, something got him away....'.  
  
~~~~~~~~5 minitues later~~~~~~~~~~ "Kagome, get the mail while your out there please child!!" Kagome could her soft mothers voice, ringing in the bayou. "Yes mama" Kagome replied.  
  
Walking up to the small mailbox, Kagome froze. There in her mailbox,were black, dead flowers. 'Who would send us these??!' Kagome thought to herself, running towards her mailbox. There an the flowers, was a note..  
  
Dear my sweet Kagome,  
  
I'd like to tell you, that you are the most beautiful creature  
To walk in this cursed bayou ever. I hope you can accept my  
Marriage proposal, before Kouga forces you to. Such beauty  
As yours should be free to live with a real man, not some rich  
Mans son. Kagome, I love you  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hojo  
  
' Oh god Hojo, you fool...' Kagome threw the flowers to the ground and ran into her house. Her mother saw this, and with a mother's power, she could feel something was wrong immediately. Up in her room Kagome cried, ever so softly. **KNOCK KNOCK** "Kagome, dear may I came in?" "Yes mama" "So...troubles at school with Hojo and Kouga?" "Yes mama! They won't leave me alone, they just don't seem to understand that I don't want to get married yet-and to THEM!!" Kagome yelled, bursting into more tears. "Now, now dear, you'll find somebody-let's just hope you do before your father finds one for you!!" Kagome thought about what her mother said about her father. She was right, her father would just find somebody who was rich, and powerful, to buy Kagome no matter how old or horrendous he may look. Thinking this Kagome just cried more. "Oh dear, I'm sorry Kagome love...mon deau... I feel your father coming-Quick, go to your pond and don't come back until you feel your father has gone back to the bar!" Her mother said pushing her out the back door that was facing her pirogue. She hopped in it just as her father yelled "CATHERINE". Kagome sighed. Life wasn't always like this, running away from her father's drunken rage's and strange men that looked at her like she was naked. She shudder as she poled her way through the marshy pathway to her pond. Kagome wondered if it was her fault to. She was the one who looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven itself. She was beautiful, but just didn't realize it until she was about 15 years old. **rustle** **rustle** Kagome stopped immediately. She glanced around, and thought she saw another boater, but it was gone in a second. 'I must have done something to do that-there' she thought.  
  
Finally poling up to her precious pond, she gasped-today it looked even more beautiful. The sun hitting just the right spots of the water, making small prisms of light. She poled faster and tied her boat up to a bent tree beside a large rock. She climbed up the rock, and stripped herself quickly of her clothing and laid her dress out so she cold lie on it. She only sunbathed naked because, if nature was stripped and free, why couldn't she be to? She was so relaxed and peaceful, that she was drifting off to dreamland, forgetting all her problems.  
  
But then she could hear it-splashing- right below her. What was it? Did she even want to know?  
  
After battling with her self she peeked over the edge of the rock, and came face to face with the most handsomest (and naked) man she had ever seen.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** AN: So?? What did you think huh?? I think it was kewl- but who knows. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW if you like- FLAME FLAME FLAME if you don't. 


	3. Chapter Two

Tarnished gold  
Chapter Two. DEDICATED TO KITSUNE RIA!!!!!TNX SO MUCH  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ***~***~***~***~***  
  
Kagome just stared at this handsome man in front of her. She was completely lost in his pools of amber/gold eyes. His hair was silver white and shone in the sunlight. His body was well toned and muscular, slightly tanned.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that she to, was nude. Blushing furiously, she grabbed her dress from beneath her and covered her nakedness with it.  
  
The man , then to blushed and dove back into the water towards his boat. After getting dressed, he did a recap in his mind of what had just happened. He poled out to his pond He stripped down and dove into it He climbed up the giant rock, AND found the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...naked.  
  
Her sweet voice broke through his train of concentration. "Pardon sir...um...just who are you?" He stared at her, getting lost once again in her deep chocolate eyes. "Sir?" she asked again. "Oh! Sorry madam, I am Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takeade." "I see, I am Kagome Landry sir, and may I ask why you were in my pond?" Kagome never claimed anything before, it just seemed that this pond was more her home than her current home ever was. "Your pond, miss?, this IS my property you know." He replied to her calmly and coolly. "Oh, sorry sir, I'll leave immedietly" Kagome said sadley, thinking she would never return to her sweet pond of paradise. "No, really, ma'am, you don't have to go, it seems to be that you've become attached to it..you can stay, if you tell me about yourself" He said to her.  
  
Kagome was shocked, this man, this elegant handsome man, wanted to know about her? She blushed at the thought of it and admitted to herself that she actually wanted him to know about her and she to him.  
  
"Alright sir, if you do the same.."She said, still blushing. "Ok then good, I have lived on my property all my life, was home schooled from my mother and father, never been into town that much, want to be a doctor and am very single. And how about you??"\ Kagome was a bit shocked that this man, who was smart, and handsome, was single. 'maybe I have a chance then...WHOA were the hell did that come from?' "I have lived in this bayou for all my life also, I am in my last 2 days of school , go to town very often, want to become an artist , am single also, but have two very annoying guys after my hand in marriage, and I'm seventeen years old...how old are you?" Kagome said and asked. Inuyasha didn't realize how close in age they were. "Nineteen years.."he drifted off looking once again in her deep pools of love. They seemed to have no barrier at all, just endless oceans of brown..... "Inuyasha....INUYASHA?!" Kagome yelled to him. "Huh, oh sorry ma'am..I didn't realize..." "It's okay, you were just kinda, looking at me drooling..."Kagome said, then kicking in to what she had said, her heart fluttered at the thought of him drooling at her. Why was she feeling this way? She had just met this man...was she in love already? "Don't call me ma'am, call me Kagome, Inuyasha please." "Yes ma- Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered. He was just thinking the same thing Kagome was. Was he in love?...nah...he wasn't.  
  
"So, what a way to meet people huh, Inuyasha? Seeing them completely nude on their first encounter of one-another" Kagome told him blushing as she remembered his naked form. Also blushing, he replied "Yes, but only if the other didn't like what they saw..." Kagome's heart was now beating so fast, she thought that it might pop out of her skin. Was he... flirting with her? "You liked it though, didn't you" They both said in unison. They both turne away from each other and blushing heavily, They then turned back to look at one-another. Inuyasha was peering up at the rock again, and then hoisting his body up onto the rock, he sat beside Kagome. Kagome shivered at his breath on her neck. "yes.. I did..."He said barley above a whisper into her ear. Kagome was sure he could hear her heart beat. She liked what he was doing to her. At the moment, he was planting small kisses on her neck line. She moaned slightly, and he smiled at her, bring his face in-line with his. 'why am I doing this?'he thought 'I can't...help myself' He closed the mere centimetres that was between their lips . Kagome's eyes widened. Her first kiss! And yet, it was better than she had ever imagined it would be. She started to lean towards him, returning his kisses. His hand was caressing her side slowly, and his tongue ran over her lips. She eagerly complied and opened her mouth. She mentally thanked Eri for telling her what to do in a situation like this. His tongue ran around wildly in the inside of her mouth. She moaned again, and they broke apart panting. "I'm-sorry, I-just-couldn't-help-myself..":Inuyasha panted "It's...okay"She told it. She looked around and saw it was dark. "Oh no!Inuyasha, I'm sorry I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow maybe...Inuyasha?" Kagome looked around. He was... gone? Both him and his boat were gone. 'Were could he have gone?' Kagome thought as she pulled herself into her pirogue. **sigh** Kagome couldn't help but wonder if she would ever see him again-naked or clothed. Ans as she slowly made it towards her shakily house, she thought about the kiss and the story her mother told her. The handsome ghost was looking for his love right?? Maybe she kissed the ghost? Maybe she finally met her ghost, the ghost she wanted to meet since she was little? She wasn't completely sure, but tomorrow, she was definetly returning t that pond.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~** WELL?? It's quite a long chapter –for me anyways- what did you think. Like or no like?? Review review review pleasepleaseplaese The next chapter will have lemon in it ---you've been warned--- And I'll be getting help to rite it, so yeah— REVIEW!!!!  
~Hanyouluverr 


	4. Chapter Three

AN: This story takes place in Houma, an old Cajun town near new Orleans, and there is no demons in it—sorry— **~**~**~**~**~** Tarnished Gold Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co. Chapter Three **~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Entering the household, her mother rushed to her and said" Kagome your father, he took all your graduation party money that I had in my chest." She wailed. Kagome just stared at her mother, who was crying her eyes out. Catherine looked at her daughter. Kagome had sparkles n her eyes, and a small smile on her face. She seemed to radiate in love . Was Kagome smitten?  
  
"Kagome? Darling, are you alright?" Catherine asked her only daughter, while checking for a fever. No, she was right, she could feel it. "Who is it?!!!" She squealed to her daughter. Kagome, finally snapping out of her daze, looked at her mother who looked like an excited teenager. "Whatever are you talking about mother?" She asked. "you're in love Kagome, I can feel it. I've still got some traituer powers in these old bones of mine." She told her daughter.  
  
Oh! Kagome forgot her mother was a traituer, a spiritual healer who could sense peoples aura. 'shit...' She thought. "It's nothing mother" she said as a blush crept upan her face "I just saw my heron today, that's all..." Catherine wasn't stupid, it was written all over Kagome's face, but she played along. "Well Kagome, you must have visited with your heron for quite awhile, seeing it's 10:15 now..."Catherine drifted off. '10:15! I Left at 6:30!!...wow..' "Well mother, goodnight, I'm off to bed" Kagome said kissing her mother on the cheek, she headed up towards her bedroom.  
  
Kagome laid out on her bed and thought about what had happened with Inuyasha. Was he real? Or was she just a victim to his ghostly love, never to see him again? She remembered what he said to her.  
  
"Yes.. I did..."  
  
Was it true? She stripped down and looked into her full length mirror. She WAS pretty, filling out in all the right places. 'I guess I'm not ugly...'Kagome thought as she slipped into her nightgown. She then clambered into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*Dream sequence*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hahaha, come on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running into their home. She plopped on the bed, soon followed by Inuyasha. He started kissing her and she the same. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth, each exploring the others mouth. His hand slid up her shirt and cupped her breast. Kagome moaned when he started to massage it through her bra. His other hand went to her back and unclipped her bra, then taking her shirt and bra off in ne swipe. He took in her appearance before kissing her neck all the way down to her breast. He then took her breast in his mouth and sucked lightly. She moaned loudly and grasped his hair in her hands. He was already shirtless, so she trailed her hands to his back, running then all over his chiselled back, creating more momentum in his sucking. He was unbuckling his pants and pulling them down. Kagome was in the process of pulling her skirt and underwear off. Now, both naked, Inuyasha brought his kisses back to her lips. He put the tip of his manhood into her maidenhood, and pushed in quickly and then pulled out just as fast. Then he started pumping into her, going faster and faster with each trust. Then they both reached their climax, moaning each others name...  
  
~*~*~*~*End dream sequence*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well there you go, my first lemon.(THANK YOU SARAH) well, okae, I didn't rite the lemon, Sarah did. (my friend) I can't do stuff like that, I go as far as like, groping**cries** I know, it's sad. But every lemon from here on out will be done by Sarah. If you want to flame her, do it through me.  
  
--- so likee or hatie--- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. (tnx again to kitsune ria!!!) 


	5. Chapter Four

####@#####@#### For al those people who reviewed to me, thank you, you are wonderful people. To black_fyre_dragon, for youre wonderful review, this chapter is dedicated to you, thank you very much.  
  
####@#####@####  
  
Tarnished Gold Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. Chapter Four  
  
####@#####@####  
  
The next morning, when Kagome woke up, she was upset that she had dreamed something like that.  
  
"mmmm......strange" She said to no one in particular. She took a shower and got dressed in another sundress, this one with small flowers dancing all around it.  
  
When Kagome got downstairs, her mother had set breakfast out on the table already.  
  
"Good morning mother, how was your sleep?" Kagome asked Catherine. "It was well Kagome, Thank you for asking, and how about you darling? Huh...I could hear you in you moaning last night..." her mother strained off seeing her daughters' mortified, crimson face. Remembering what happened the night before. "Kagome? Darling, are you alright?" Catherine asked her only daughter, while checking for a fever. No, she was right, she could feel it. "Who is it?!!!" She squealed to her daughter. Kagome, finally snapping out of her daze, looked at her mother who looked like an excited teenager. "Whatever are you talking about mother?" She asked. "you're in love Kagome, I can feel it. I've still got some traituer powers in these old bones of mine." She told her daughter.  
  
'I forgot she was in love...' Catherine thought to herself 'Time to change the subject'  
  
"Kagome, when do you have to be at school for graduation rehearsals?" she asked. "OH! Around 9:30 I think..."Kagome replied. "Alright, lets hope your father stays at the bar then" Catherine said. "Yes mama"  
  
~*~*At The School*~*~  
  
'well, this should prove to be interesting..' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome!" she heard somebody yell. She whipped around and was relieved to see that it was Eri, Yuka& Ayumi, her three friends. "Where were you yesterday...we stopped by your house but your mother said you had left. Where did you go?" They all asked at once.  
  
"Nowhere special..."Kagome wandered off, upset that she was on this subject again.  
  
"Don't you lie to us, Kagome Landry, you are the WORST liar this side of the earth has seen!" Eri shouted.  
  
Well...they got her there, it WAS true, she couldn't lie worth her life. She sighed, knowingthat nothing-NOTHING was going to stop her friends from pestering her unless she told them.  
  
"Well..."Kagome started.  
  
"Yes......." They all said, going closer and closer to Kagome.  
  
"You know that story of the handsome man who died trying to find his love....and turned into a ghost and haunts the swamp looking for her, the one he loves..."  
  
"Yesssss....."They replied  
  
"I think I met him yesterday, and he kissed me, and I-think-I'm-in-love" She said, now whispering.  
  
Eri gasped "You have a GHOST BOYFRIEND!!" She yelled, now getting the picture.  
  
Everybody around them looked at Kagome. Kagome was now close to tears... "No..." She ran off, who cares where, she didn't, but she ran and ran, away from Eri, away from stares, and away from life. Before she knew it she ran into somebody.  
  
"Gomen..."She said before looking up to the person she crashed into. It was him, Inuyasha, the ghost? he didn't feel like a ghost.  
  
"Inuyasha..." "Kagome..."  
  
"I...hello" Kagome stuttered. "hello Kagome, why are you crying?" Inuyasha asked politely. "Ohhhh....."Kagome wailed hugging Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back, this girl was crying madly and she was hugging, and it was the girl which, he had a dream about yesterday, which was also, very graphic for something he never did..  
  
**sigh** "Kagome, would you like to talk about it?" "No..just stay like this...please" She asked quietly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went wide. And then he smiled rubbing her back to comfort Her. They Had just met, but they both felt like they had known each other for eternity.  
  
Somewhere off in the distance, was Koga. He was glaring daggers at Inuyasha. This man had the nerve to hug Kagome? To embrace her like that? I don't think so. And what was worse, is that Kagome wasn't doing anything at all to get away from him.  
  
He had seen Kagome , crying running into the swamp, Then he had come across- this-. Boy was he pissed.  
  
"Nobody-NOBODY can hold Kagome like that and get away with it, that fuck, I'm going to kill him...this...Inuyasha person.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
* #########@@@@@@@@##########@@@@@@@@@ WOW!! This was a good chapter, and I finally swore, now you can shut up Christine. Well thanks again to Black_fyre_dragon again!!u rule!!  
  
Well review review review!! Or Flame flame flame!!Either way, I know somebody has read my story!!!!  
  
~Hanyouluverr 


	6. Chapter Five

Thank you's to my faithful reviewers!!I will keep writing!!For You all!  
  
BlackfyreDragun: very well written...you are talented indeed. keep up the good work.  
::Thank you very much!!::  
  
Wolf-dog Demoness: OMG! o.O ... O/O cool story so far!=)  
::Once again, thank you, you all rule::  
  
Amanda: update soon this fic has alot of potential i like it so far so update soon plz!!  
  
::tnx so much Amanda, you rule.::  
  
Kitsune Ria: Oh, wow. Very well written. I like the suspense portrayed through very little words. Gives it a kind of quick but thrilling tone. I like it. The only thing I would suggest is that you use words instead of numbers. Like, 'six' instead of '6'. Just an opinion.  
  
Keep it up!  
::Thank you Ria, and if you've noticed, I have been doing what you said.(6-six)  
  
conner lover: it was awsome do you know how to change your name? it was awsome can u put my name in your fic? wanna hear my real name?  
  
its::SHIPPO  
:: Okae, conner lover(SHIPPO), to change your name you go on to settings, and retype your NEW nickname.You can have it to what ever you want alright?? ::  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Gold Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Kagome looked at her watch while hugging Inuyasha.  
  
9:15  
  
Ohhhh shit  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Kagome screamed, breaking the peace between her and Inuyasha. "I am gonna be soooooo late!"  
  
Inuyasha was startled when she first yelled out. "What will you be late for Cherie?" Inuyasha asked her, confused.  
  
"My graduation rehearsal!! It's at 9:30! I have to go Inuyasha sorry!" Kagome yelled back while running at top speed to her high school.  
  
'Oh well...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
~~~***~~~***15 minutes later***~~~***~~~  
  
Everyone was crowded in the gymnasium waiting for the principle to start. "Okay students, here's what we'll do, we've been through this a million times! When I call your name, walk up slowly to the stage and accept your diploma. Right now it's only newspaper but the real thing you we be getting tomorrow.okay, Follow up!"  
  
"Shippo Abett"  
  
"Eri Basson"  
  
"Jesse Barnes"  
  
"Frank Bardy"  
  
etc..etc....etc...(five minutes later..)  
  
"Kagome Land-"  
  
###SLAM###  
  
Kagome had finally arrived, sweaty parched and red, Kagome walked up to the stage and gathered her diploma. Everyone was snickering at her .  
  
She got off the stage and ran towards Eri and Ayumi.  
  
"Now where were you?" Eri pursed "Yeah, you made us look stupid when you ran away from us!"Ayumi exclaimed.  
  
"well, I- left-my-graduation money at home, that's what!! Now shut up and let me rest!" Kagome snapped.  
  
Eri and Ayumi stared blankly into Kagome's eyes. She NEVER snapped at anyone EVER. And when she did, that means you would be in BIG BIG trouble.  
  
"Umm, Eri, let us....be off.." Ayumi suggested.  
  
"I agree..." Eri replied.  
  
Kagome was left alone on the benches. She was in deep concentration about what she was going to do after this was over. Koga and Hojo were a problem. Getting into an art school was a problem. Meeting Inuyasha again.... Meeting Inuyasha again.... Meeting Inu- "Kagome!" someone yelled "AHH!" She screamed  
  
She looked over her shoulder....Koga....Dammit.  
  
"Hello Koga...um...how are you doing an this fine day?"Kagome said, grasping her hand to her heart.  
  
"I'm not okay Kagome I demand to know who the hell this Inuyasha person is!!" Koga yelled at her, obviously furious.  
  
'oh..no'Kagome thought as everybody looked at the two of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: well there you go, short or not, I don't care, I put up FOUR chapters in two days, don't hate me because your all very lucky, those WHO REVIEW!!!!!!!so REVIEW and I'll put up my 6&7 very soon. I am estimating that this story be about 20-25 chapters long!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW review, please!! (all you have to do is click on the blue-purple box below this and type in 'good work')  
  
Tats all till like, tomorrow or something......  
  
~Hanyouluverr 


	7. Chapter Six

Wow, my sixth chapter. You'd better all love me. Cause this is fast for me!! Love me love me hold me hold me  
  
@@@@#####@@@@###  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tarnished Gold Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUASHA AND CO. Chapter Six  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tension was thick in the gym. Everybody had stopped and looked at Kagome and Koga.  
  
"W-what do you mean Koga?" Kagome asked him with her angelic face.  
  
"Inutrasha or whatever his name was who was holding you in the swamp!"Koga shouted  
  
Kagome was frozen on the spot. She needed a really good excuse to get out of this mess-up really quick...  
  
"He's my cousin!"Kagome shouted out happy she had thought of something. "Yeah, that's right he's visiting from New Orleans!!"  
  
"Oh really, well that's good because if he was anything more-"Koga said coming closer to Kagome, now whispering "I would have to kill him.."  
  
With that, he got up and turned on his heel and left the building.  
  
'He...bought it?'  
  
"Well, this has proved to be an interesting day" The principle said, breaking the silence. "Now, its OVER so go home !"  
  
Everybody rushed out of the building.  
  
**********  
  
Walking home, Hojo actually caught up with Kagome. "Will you- " "No" "Please" "No" "MARRY ME!" "PISS OFF HOJO!!"Kagome yelled slapping him right across the Face. She ran off to her house and slammed the door. "Will everybody just leave me the hell alone!"Kagome yelled to the ceiling.  
  
"KAGOME?!IS THAT YOU BITCH?"  
  
Oh No. Her father came home early. Shit, She could hear him coming down the stairs. And when she strained her ears, she could hear her mother weakly calling out, crying "Jack....don't harm our ...baby" "Shut the fuck up bitch, you have no say in what the hell I do!!" Jack screamed at Catherine.  
  
Kagome waited for her father to come down the stairs before she bolted up them. She could hear him yelling at her. She ran into her room and locked her door, them propped her desk against the door. She went to her bed and cried. Her life was horrible.  
  
After a few minutes of weeping , she could hear a faint tapping sound from her balcony. She got up and walked towards it. The face she saw in the window, those memorizing eyes, and long silver hair, it was...him.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, short but sweet.I needed to put this chapter up so that it looked like I did something this weeked. Well, that's it, you wont be hearing from me for another two weeks, sorry to drop it at a cliffe, but I need some help, maybe, and I'll just let your imagination run wild!!well, I love you all!! REVIEW!  
  
~Hanyouluverr 


	8. Chapter Seven

I would just like to thank EVERYBODY who has reviewed my story so far, you guys make it all worth while.  
  
This chapter is Dedicated to Beautiful-stranger01, for your long waited review, i thank you.You are my favourite author!!  
  
Thanks why all of you who has read my story, you must read the school trip from hell, it is only the best story every!!And it is the reason why I started to write 'Tarnished Gold'.  
  
And some of my friends tell me that I'm ripping off the V.C Andrews book, 'Tarnished Gold'. Yes, some of my ideas came from there, like the names and such, but my story is completly different from hers. Besides,she's dead,and her family is old.(No offence against old people)  
  
So , Here we are...my seventh chapter.........(after a long two weeks...)  
  
Tarnished Gold Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha & CO, OR....V.C. Andrews Title name!! Chapter Seven   
  
The window was now open, from him trying to get in, but the window was just to small...  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered huskily trough the window. "I just needed to see you again..."  
  
Kagome was just standing there, in her old creaky room, her mind now filled with swirling emotions.  
  
"Kagome..I know it's out of the ordinary, and we don't really know each other, but I really need to talk to you again."  
  
She was close to tears now. She thought this man was real, but her few encounters didn't make up for anything. He was just a ghost. Right? Just a figment of her imagination. he was just to good to be true. When they were hugging, she was distraught, so she could have been dreaming that he hugged her right? That he was holding her in a lovers embrace. That he was comforting her by just being near.  
  
"Inuyasha" She needed to know the truth. Was her mind just playing with her, was this the man in her ghostly love story?Or was he real, and did he care for her...  
  
"Inuyasha I ne-" He words were cut off from her fathers now-constant banging on the her bedroom dor.  
  
"I need to get you out of here!! Go-NOW!... I don't want you to see this part of my life..." She said, crying as she closed to window.  
  
He didn't want to leave her, not now, when it seemed she needed him the most right now, but respecting her, he just drifted into the shadows, so he could still see what would happen.  
  
-----------------  
  
'Oh kami, let me live trough this round...' Kagome thought wildly.  
  
BANG 'There goes my door..'  
  
"H-hello d-d-daddy, whu-what do you w-want?" She asked, stuttering.  
  
"You BITCH!! Just like your mother you are! BUSTER! com'ere and see your new wife...for a price" Jack landry said with a big smirk on his face.  
  
Buster..Buster Hegans, the owner of the biggest shrimp catchery inall of houma..and it sounded like her father was actioning her off to him!!.  
  
Bustr then walked in, the 42 year old man was anything but attractive. His face was dirty and unshaven, his neck to thick, and his body was like someone had molded him from lumpy,dry clay. This was NOT the man Kagome wanted to marry- AT ALL! She would rather marry Koga AND Hojo!  
  
"Buster 'ere's gonna give me half'a his plantation for you, my dear Kagome" Jack said to her.  
  
Buster meanwhile was looking at Kagome as if she was naked. His peverted leery, eye was trailing up and down her body in a sick manner. "She a virgin?" Buster asked Jack  
  
"Yup! Shee, me an'Catherine would know if she had sex..isn't the right Kagome.." Jack said to his daughter with a look that said 'Cause if your not...'  
  
Kagome was dumbstuck. She was going to be wed to Buster. Nononononononono, ths could not be happening...not to her.  
  
"Kagome!! awnser me!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Hmmm- Oh yes daddy, of couse i'm a virgin, i'm not married yet..." Kagome replied to her highly drunken father.  
  
"So, can I see what she looks like? Underneath it all, i mean?" Buster asked with a naughty look painted over his face.  
  
"Ummm- o'course Buster, just lemme know when you done, ok..." Jack said, unsure if he should let Buster do a thing like that to his daughter. But whatever, if it'll get him money, then why the hell not.  
  
"Heh heh heh, no problem Jack, this won't take long..." He replied.  
  
-------------------  
  
Inuyasha was discusted, Kagome deserved better than this 'Buster'. He himself, Inuyasha, didn't deserve her, but it was good to dream. If Buster made anymoves on Kagome, He was going to have to take action. Wether or not Buster lived or not.  
  
------------------  
  
Kagome was softly weeping now, as Buster circiled her.  
  
"How old are you??"  
  
"Seventeen.."  
  
"Have you graduated?"  
  
"No sir, not untill tomorrow...thats when I graduate"  
  
"Oh, I see, now, take off your dress and underthings, I wanna get a good look at you" Baster said with a big smile.  
  
'What!!no, the only person who's seen me naked is Inuyasha...Inuyasha' Kagome turned around to stare at the window, trying to see if Inuyasha was still there, looking at her.  
  
"Bitch, I said now!!"Buster yelled to Kagome, then slapping her upside the head.  
  
Kagome winced from the pain, and started to peel off her dress. When it hit the floor, Buster turned her around and stared at her.  
  
"Okay, good, now the rest." He demanded.  
  
When she was stark-naked, he went up and grapped her breast, tightining his hold on it.  
  
"Whats your boob size??" He asked.  
  
Kagome wa discusted he would ask this, but awnsered quietly."36 Around sir..." (AN: I dont know how they measuered back then, but i was aiming for 36 B...if any of you are confused....)  
  
Buster looked like a kid who just got his candy apple from the fair. he forced Kagome to sit on her bed. She resisted a little bit, but when he raised his hand, she quickly obeyed.  
  
He was studying her most private part of all , then he met the beautiful eyes of Kagome, and then his face was contorted into a lechourus grin. He shoved a finger in her, making her moan from the pain. Themn he entered four, then two. Kagome's eyes were bulging, and she jumped up and ran to her housecoat, which was on the closet door.  
  
"What do you think you're doing bitch?? get back on the bed!!"  
  
"NO!! I'm not going to let you touch me anymore, and I'm not going to marry you...AT ALL!!!!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
Buster walked up to her, grabbing her roughly, he punched her on her right cheek. She looked stunned and then she started to tear up, but she didn't let them fall. She wasn't going to let this man know he got to her.  
  
He closed in on her and whispered in her ear "You're mine, and if you think you can get away from me by running..you're wrong, i'll come and i'll hurt you bad "  
  
One tear slipped down Kagome's cheek as he raised his hane in the air for another punch. but before it could reach anywhere near her, he was on the ground.  
  
Kagoem looked up, and saw Inuyasha drilling punches into Buster. Buster had doubled over in pain, grasping his stomach. When he stopped mving, Inuyasha stopped punching. He looked over to Kagome with a saddend expression on his face.  
  
Kagome tried to stand up, but was in pain from Buster's assault to her. Before she hit the ground though, Inuyasha came over and grabbed her. She looked up at him wearily and said "Well, look at this, you've seen me naked...again"  
  
Inuyasha coulnd't help but chuckle at this remark. He wrapped her in her housecoat and picked her up, holding her bridal style. He looked back at Buster, and spat on him. Then he forwarded his glance to Kagome and smiled. She was sleeping. 'Like an angel...' He thought to himself. He headed out the balcony doors, which he had found by chance, and placed Kagome in his pironge.  
  
"Well, she's going to have to stay with me tonight.." inuyasha said to himself, giving Kagome a light kiss on the forehead. "Not that there's anything wrong with that..."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Catherine looked out her bedroom window, just to see her daughter be carried off by her Knight in shining armor. 'I wonder when i'm going to meet him..' She thought, smiling as she closed the blinds.  
  
---------------------------  
  
WOW!!!1 that sure took a while, that has to be, like my LONGEST chapter so far...not very long, but whatever, So thank you again Beautiful-stranger01, you rule.(get that chapter up soon 23, it would rock)  
  
my eighth and ninth chapter will probably go up tomorrow, or maybe today!! Because i have WAYYYY to much time on my hands.  
  
Well, until next time readers, REVIEW!! I havent gotten any flames yet, which in good!!!! i dont want any flames!!just reviews,!!  
  
Hanyouluverr 


	9. Chapter Eight

Well, it seems that everybody favours my story 'Grace and Beauty' and apreciates my other fic 'Relections of my past'....  
  
Even though THIS story is my first one....  
  
But not very many people seem to like it....  
  
EUGH..  
  
But, oh well, I will still keep writing this one...BECAUSE it is ALMOST over!!  
  
Yeah!!  
  
This story will be about.....10 chapters long....  
  
or...longer....  
  
WHO KNOWS??  
  
I DON'T ....  
  
HERE'S THE STORY,  
  
ENJOY  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.  
  
Tarnished Gold  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome made their way to her school, dressed as a beautiful couple should be, they both couldn't stop thinking about what happened batween the both of them.  
  
Kagome was happy she finally found a man she could love before her father married her off to Buster. She chilled at the thought of making 'love' to him out of despite and hate. But she new, if she ever found a new lover, he wouldn't make her feel like Inuyasha did the night before.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome while they crossed the street. He wasen't interested in his surroundings, like he should be, he was studying his new lover. Her face had a cold,thinking gaze. Whoever she was thinking about obviously made her sick to the stomach. She looked at him to meet his gaze, and her hard face immediatly vanashied and she covered it with a deep blush.  
  
Ahhhhh  
  
Now she was thinking off the night before. Thinking about it to him, just brought a smile to his face. He never thought he would find a woman to love because off his social unawarness.  
  
But she loved him.  
  
And that was all he needed to cool his nerves. Anytime.  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#  
  
Koga was pacing around the basement of the gym. Thinking about Kagome and were she wass. They were supposed to meet up with the entire graduating class a good hour before they started to call names.  
  
Now, they had called up three people, and she was nowhere to be seen. And the thing that peeved him thew most was the fact there was a good chance she was with this Inuyasha person. he had asked Catherine if Kagome had a cousin named Inuyasha, and if so, if he could meet him.  
  
But Catherine insisted to him that Kagome didn't even have aunt's or uncles, and no distant family other than Herself, and her father.  
  
That drove Koga over the edge.  
  
She lied to him, meaning that Inuyasha was NOT a family member, and probably intamate with Kagome.  
  
He was near tears just thinking about the fact Kagome loving somebody loving somebody other than himself. He had asked Hojo if he had known an Inuyasha. Hojo didn't know, which made Koga even more angry than ever, so he beat the shit out of Hojo just for the hell of it.  
  
It drove away some of the pain....but now, Hojo wouldn't be able to accept his diploma..  
  
oh well.  
  
Koga stopped, seeing as his name was being called. He ran uptop, with a nice-big-fake-happy-smile on his face. He shook hands with all of his teachers, and the princibles, and gradually accepted his ticket out of high school.  
  
But then, the next thing he saw made him lose all thought and broke his heart.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing, outside the gym doors.  
  
Koga's astonishment was soon replaced by Hatred, and he had a murderous plot in mind for Inuyasha....  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%#%$#%$#%$#%$#%#  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome as she snuck her way into the school. She told him that she didn't want to be seen by her father-if he was there, of two guys named Koga and Hojo.  
  
He was to wait outside, a not bring attention to himself.  
  
At all.  
  
But the good thing was, he would get to meet her mother, and they could discuss Kagome and his relationship to her.  
  
And maybe, just m aybe, they could convince her mother to let Kagome come and live with him, in his house.  
  
That made him smile.  
  
He looked in the glass part of the gym doors, and saw that they were dragging a man off the stage. He had long black hair, that was pulled into a pony tail, and really really blue eyes...  
  
And it seemed that he was staring right at him!  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#  
  
Kagome went in the basement, as quickly and quietly as she could, without wrecking Inuyasha's mother's beautiful white dress.  
  
She spotted Yuka, and ran towards ger.  
  
"Your really really lucky Kagome!!" Yuka exclaimed. "Your just about to be called...and then after everybody's called, you have to do your valedictioran speech!!"  
  
Oh!  
  
Kagome slapped her hand onto her forehead.  
  
Her speech!!  
  
How could she forget??  
  
Oh well, she could just improvise....  
  
"Kagome Higurashi" The princible called.  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs, and quickly regained her confidence.  
  
She shook hands with all of her teachers, accepted her diploma, and looked around.  
  
She oculd see her mother in the audience, no father-good, and no Buster- even better.  
  
She slowly made her way across the stage, and walked down that stairs. She looked around for Eri and Ayumi, spotted them and sat in the middle of them.  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%#%$#%$#  
  
Koga pulled the rest of the men off of him and started stalking towards Inuyasha.  
  
The guys had brought him outside to try and bring him back from shock.  
  
It worked, but then he saw Inuyasha, and decided to let him have it, right then, right there.  
  
"Hey you!!" Koga yelled toward Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around.  
  
That guy from the stage was walking towards him.  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied  
  
BASH  
  
Koga hit Inuyasha right square in the jaw.  
  
Inuyasha took a few steps back before Koga hit him again, this time in the ribs.  
  
"Wha-wha-wha..?" Inuyasha said  
  
"You stay away from Kagome Inuyasha, she's mine!" Koga yelled at him.  
  
His??  
  
Kagome was his??  
  
Wha???  
  
"Whaddya mean she's yours?" Inuaysha asked Koga while dodging another hit from him.  
  
"I love Kagome, and she's going to marry ME!" Koga screeched.  
  
"She doesn't love you!" Inuyasha yelled back at Koga."She loves me!! And I know it!"  
  
Koga stopped.  
  
Kagome and....Inuyasha.  
  
Now this bastard was going to die.  
  
He aimed another hit at Inuyasha a charged towards him.  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#  
  
Kagome made her way up the stairs to give her....  
  
'Speech'  
  
of Improv....  
  
"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am a graduate from this years class" She started.  
  
then she looked to were Inuyasha should've been, and what she saw brought horror to her face.  
  
Koga was picking a fight with Inuyasha!!  
  
Koga would kill Inuyasha if he wanted to, he was on the track team, boxing teams, and any other fighting team this town had!!  
  
"And...I would..like...to...." Kagome stuttered at the sights she was seeing.  
  
The next shot Koga gave , gave her chills.  
  
He was aiming a shot right for Inuyasha's head!!  
  
"Noooooooooo!" Kagome yelled, jumping off the stage, and running towards the doors.  
  
Everybody in the gym followed Kagome's direction, and Catherine ran after her daughter.  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#  
  
'Kagome.....' Was all Inuaysha was thinking when he fell down to the ground.  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#  
  
Well, i know you guys all hate me now.....  
  
ANOTHER CLIFFE!!  
  
HAHAHAHAAAAA  
  
Its may-long weeked though, so i'll have new chapters up for ...  
  
maybe all my stories...  
  
Yeah!!  
  
Dont hate me!!!  
  
Love me!!  
  
So review!!!  
  



	10. Chapter Nine

This will be a short chapter caused by writers block.  
  
"......." Talking  
  
'.........'Thinking  
  
%$#%$#%$# = scene change.  
  
&  
  
Tarnished Gold  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO (!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
&  
  
Kagome screamed when Inuyasha hit the ground.  
  
She looked up at Koga, and started to cry.  
  
Koga came over to her side, and tried to hug her, but she pushed away.  
  
"Whats wrong Kagome?!! I put him away so me and you could be together!!" Koga practicly yelled.  
  
"Koga, I don't love you!! I love Inuyasha!! AND I HATE YOU !!!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Koga stepped back from her words.  
  
She hated him...  
  
Not loved..  
  
He grasped the sides of his head and shook it around. He couldn't belive this..not at all..no  
  
She DID love him.  
  
Not Inuyasha.  
  
HE was the one who could support Kagome, not this..'Swamp-man'...  
  
"Kagome..your lying AND YOU KNOW IT!" Koga half yelled,half whispered.  
  
"No, Koga, you THINK that I love you, but I don't, your wrapped up in your own little world, a world were it only consists of you and me! Well Koga, I'm sorry it had to be me to tell you, but THAT WILL NEVER EVER EVER EVER HAPPEN !!!" Kagome screamed at Koga.  
  
Koga took another step back as Kagome nealed down to Inuyasha's side, propping his head in her lap, stroking his forehead as her mother called the police and ambulance.  
  
Koga couldn't-WOULDN'T believe that Kagome didn't love him. She was HIS Woman...and always would be!  
  
He took off in the opposite direction.  
  
%$#%$#%$# Inuyasha's Dream %$#%$#%$#%%$#%$#  
  
Inuyasha could hear Kagome laughing...then he saw her, she was running towards him.  
  
But wait?  
  
Who was with her?  
  
Behind Kagome, there were two little boys...and they were trying to get to him??  
  
As their faces came into view, he took in a breath.  
  
They..looked just like him! They were obviously twins, who were identical to himself, except one boy had raven-black hair, like Kagome's.  
  
"Come on boys, go get your father" Kagome said, giggling.  
  
"Yeahhh!" The boys said.  
  
Inuaysha looked around, there was nobody else even near him. The kids were his?? And if they were..what were their names??  
  
"Tai, I betcha I can get to dad first!!" The white-haired boy yelled to his brother.  
  
"I betcha ya can't Sentarou!!" 'Tai' said.  
  
Both of the boys came running towards him, and then, without stopping, plowed straight into his lower abdomen.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh. He looked up, and Kagome was looking at him with her angel face and sugary smile. Then he took in her appearance. Her stomach...it was larger than usual.  
  
"So, Inuyasha love, you've finally noticed my stomach??" Kagome said, adding a laugh. "Yes, i'm going to be having our third child soon...and the boys are happy, because it's going to be a girl this time! Right Taishio and Sentarou!?"  
  
"Yeah! we're going to get a sister daddy, and she's going to be called Mioka!" Taishio said.  
  
Sentarou was still a bit unsure.."Will you guys forget about us??"  
  
Kagome's angel face slouched a bit,  
  
"Of course not! Me and your father will still take good care of you, right Inuyasha?" KAgome said, elbowing him.  
  
"Huh...oh yes, don't worry..'boys'..we will still love you equally!" Inuyasha said, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.  
  
Then, she dipped her head, and joined his lips with her own.  
  
He accepted her proposal, and slightly licked her bottom lip..but then...  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWW!! mommy and daddy are kissing!!" Both Tai and Sentarou said at the same time, ending their passionate kiss.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, and then started to laugh. Then the boys started up to.  
  
The entire swamp was filled with the familys laughter....  
  
%$#%$#% End dream $#%$#%$#%$#  
  
Inuyasha;s eyes shot open, and the first thing he saw was Kagome's welcoming chocolate eyes.  
  
"Kagome...I love you..." Inuyasha said weakly.  
  
"And I love you Inuyasha, very very much..." Kagome said, happy tears falling down her face like a waterfall/  
  
The ambulance arrived, and propped Inuyasha onto the strecher. And then Kaogme followed him into the vehicle, sitting on the small sofe-like chair inside.  
  
And then they drove off to the Hospital, hands holding the other....  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#  
  
YEAH!! short, but sweet...you guys are lucky, i really really really didn't want to do an authors note at the top, so you guys got lucky...  
  
Well whatever.  
  
So, likee likee??  
  
I dont know.  
  
But!! This is one of the last chapters...i might make the next one just...the last one, and it will be in the....future...they very very very future, because i've just watched 'cheaper by the dozen', and i've gotten some ideas.  
  
So the next chapter might just be telling you guys how everything worked out....  
  
Yeah, because you guys like my 'grace and beauty' story better, and i'm trying to make that story like...40 chapters long...  
  
:):):):)  
  
So, i need to finish this one first.  
  
Yeah.  
  
And i'm still really really pissed about my other story, i can't belive that ff.net erased it...  
  
tisk tisk tisk  
  
oh well.  
  
OH YES!!!! if you guys want to talk to me personally!! Then, go to  
  
Adultfanfiction.net, get and account there, and then go to chat. I'm usually on every second weekend...example, i will be on this weekend, june 5/6/7 and then the two weeks after that, and then two weeks after that..etcetcetc.  
  
I will be known as.....  
  
DUuhh du du DAAAAAAA....  
  
crazybitch.  
  
Yes..that is me.  
  
:):):):):):):)  
  
It might be my sister smetimes soon...but me mostly.  
  
Oh yes, and if your younger than 16, LIE ABOUT YOUR AGE!!!!!  
  
HAHAHAHA  
  
REVIEW!!!!  
  
PLEASE!!  
  
/ hanyouluverr / hanyouluverr / hanyouluverr / hanyouluverr 


	11. Chapter Ten

Okae!! This is goingt o be my last chapter for this story...  
  
Don't hurt me or EVEN TRY!  
  
Because, i'm not in the mood for it.  
  
ANDANDAND for those who DON'T know yet....Inuyasha is not the ghost...he is flly human.kagome just had a ..wild imagination.  
  
Im going to dedicate myself to 'Grace and beauty'  
  
And maybe check out my storae.....  
  
'Part-time dad'  
  
It'll be good, rewarding, excellent, great, enjoyable, ANGSTY(for you...angst lovers), romantic, halarious, adventureous...etcetcetc  
  
the list goes on and on..  
  
So yeah, this is the last chapter, so i don't have to work on it anymore....  
  
BUT! i f you have any questions, feel free to ask me!! Or email me!  
  
iggykrashhotmail.com  
  
Yeah...thats my email, so any qeustions, need some story ideas, or help...email me, i am the ff.net Guru!!  
  
Yeah!!  
  
Anywayzz...  
  
"....Talking...."  
  
'...Thinking...'  
  
%$#%$#%$#%$#=Scene change.  
  
&  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. (!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Tarnished Gold  
  
(Season finale...!!ohhhh)  
  
&  
  
Inuaysha looked at his wife,me and smiled to himself.  
  
There she was....dancing the small pool of water by their house-deck. She had all ten children with her.  
  
Tai (Taishio)  
  
Sentarou  
  
Mioka  
  
Hiote  
  
Anoko  
  
Inoko  
  
Ken-jii  
  
Megumi  
  
Oni  
  
Naoko  
  
All ten of them.....yes, they had been married for 11 years now, and they had 10 children, four of the children, twins. Tai and Sentarou, Oni and Naoko.  
  
Oni and Naoko had been the First Boy/Girl twins in Houma, so there was a large celebration.  
  
As for Koga and Hojo, well.....  
  
Hojo had died from the beaten Koga had givin him on Graduation night, So Koga was forced out of the town with his dad, and they went to new orleans the settle down, and where Koga could go to Juvy to 'learn about his actions and starting fights'. Hojo's funeral was givin two weeks after they found him, dead by Kagome's house.  
  
Shortly After That, is when Inuyasha proposed to Kagome after finding out she was pregnant with their first children.  
  
They named them Taishio(Tai) and Sentarou because they figured that it was a sign. And since they both wanted to have a large family...well...  
  
Yeah, they went and had themselves 10 children.  
  
Kagome was smiling as she was nursing Oni and Naoko. They were six months old now, and they were going to be that last children her and Inuaysha were going to have, they figuered that 10 children was a big enough family.  
  
Inuyasha came over with Ken-jii on his lap. Poor Ken-jii, so shy...  
  
Kagome lifted one of her hands and pulled on his nose,  
  
"Whoops, got your nose!" Kagome played with her thumb and two fingers.  
  
Ken-jii laughed, but snuggled a little closer the his father.  
  
Ken-jii would never walk...sadly.  
  
When Kagome was seven and a-half months pregnant with him, Buster came over and pushed her down the stairs in her very own home, causing her to give birth in her entrance-way, screaming for help. Ken-jii's legs had not yet developed, and the fall had damaged his spinal cord. But, then Buster had died from alchol poisining a week later.  
  
But, then, Everything was okay after he born because other then some spinal injury, he was a happy-healthy baby and was turning two in a few months and would celebrate it with his mother, father, siblings and grandmother.  
  
Jack would not be present, because Catherine divorced him shortly after Kagome's graduation .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Kagome braced Oni and Naoko in her arms. 'So cute..'  
  
She looked over to her husband, who was currently playing with Hiote, Ken- jii and the twins. Tai and Sentarou were mock-fighting with their father, Hiote was playing with Ken-jii by putting him on his back, and Inuyasha then whirled around and started to tickle Tai, and Sentarou jumped on his back.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh out loud as Mioka took the babies into the house. Inuaysha looked up with his flushed face and smiled at her.  
  
Mioka came out with Megumi, Inoko, And Anoko, in a long -girly-chain.  
  
Inuaysha ooked up at his daughters.  
  
"Mioka, Tai and Sentarou, watch your brothers and sisters!!" Inuyasha called to his elder children.  
  
"Wha-?" All three children said in unision.  
  
Inuaysha ran to Kaogme, and scooped her in his arms, and then kissed her neck lightly.  
  
"We never get anymore US time, Love..." Inuaysha said with a romantic expression planted on his face.  
  
Kagome smiled and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
  
Then, with their children looking intentively at them, they ventured off to their bedroom, for a lusty, passion filled night...  
  
%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$##########  
  
PHEW!! thats the end of this story!! yeah!  
  
I might make a sequel to this story...all about mioka, but no, because then it wouldn't do anything with KAgome and Inuyasha really....  
  
It would just be her....  
  
Oh, yes...and BlackDragnKing, I officioly Dedicate this story to you...  
  
THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO BLACKDRAGNKING....CAUSE HE RULES!!  
  
yes, and there we go!!  
  
HA!!  
  
yeah!!  
  
Review and read my other story please!!  
  
Its called Grace and Beauty, and you will love it more than this story!!  
  
Hanyouluverr 


End file.
